highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Opossumpaw (SHC)
❝''Don't you ever let anyone ever tell you you're less than them, or less than'' any cat. Do you hear me? And don't change for anyone- you are you.'' You are my'' son'', and I know you'll do great things- here in ShadowClan.❞ —Webstrike's advice to Opossumpaw before he left'' Credit to Violetstream for his descriptions! Opossumpaw is a black and white tom with striking amber-orange eyes. Currently, he lives in ShadowClan with his half-brother and grandmother. Because of the way he looks, he is very shy and doesn't make friends very easily. In that sense he is very much a family-guy, and always sticks next to cats he knows. He's a nervous wreck. 'Appearance' Opossumpaw is a pure white tom with larger charcoal spotting, silvering front legs and dazzling amber-orange eyes. He has short fur and is quite small compared to his brother, Bumblekit. He is named for the silvery fur that spots his pelt, and his small, wiry appearance. He is much smaller than his brother, and has more of the size of Peachfuzz than Webstrike. He has dainty paws, and one of his legs is small and deformed, similar to Webstrike's deceased brother Wiltedfoot. This leg is completely useless. Heritage: Bengal(father) X Maine Coon (father) X Turkish Angora (mother) Palette: : = Head/Splotches/Back Half of Torso/Back Legs/Tail (#464646, #1A1A1A) : = Front Legs/Front Half of Torso (#FFFFFF, #E9E9E9, #D4D4D4, #C0C0C0, #A4A4A4) : = Eyes (#FF6D2C) : = Leathers (Nose + Paw Pads) (#592F35) Voice: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHbmjIr4Y2c|'Ted Sutherland'] Scent: A mix of blackberry leaves and marshy dirt. Gait: He hobbles and staggers around with his head lowered and his eyes on the ground in front of him. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Family Oriented * +''' '''Intelligent * ±''' '''Curious * ±''' '''Inquisitive * −''' '''Naive * −''' '''Anxious 'Likes' *Being around family *The outdoors *Exploring 'Dislikes' *Unfamiliar things *Mean people *Walking long distances 'Goals' ☑''' To explore ShadowClan's territory '''☑ To find the tom from his memories ☑''' To find out more about Peachfuzz '''☑ To tell Wolfheart he loves him ☑''' To make Webstrike proud of him '''☐ To prove that Webstrike is innocent 'Fears' *Having to fight someone *His siblings hating him forever 'History' ''' Kithood' '''Clan:' ThunderClan, ShadowClan Cats Involved: Peachfuzz, Webstrike, Wolfheart, Bumblekit, cont. Age Range: 0-6 moons Opossumkit is born to Peachfuzz in ThunderClan with his brother Bumblekit. Only a few days after their birth, Peachfuzz takes them to [[Webstrike|'Webstrike']] at the peak and tells him to take them to ShadowClan as she can't take care of them. Webstrike obeys and raises them with his mate Wolfheart. They don't tell either kit about Peachfuzz and their ties to ThunderClan. He meets a she-cat named [[Chamomilefrost|'Chamomilefrost']] in camp. He asks if she's an adventurer and, after talking to her for a little while, she realizes that they're related, and she's his half-sister. He asks who their mama is, and she replies vaguely, saying that she's an adventurer, too. Bumblekit disappears. He tries to ask Webstrike who his mama was and how that makes sense, but is interrupted when [[Flickerheart|'Flickerheart']] walks into the clearing, holding Wolfheart's dead body. He, Webstrike, [[Hornetpaw|'Hornetpaw']], and Birdpaw all go out and bury him at the burial field. He presses Chamomilefrost about who his mother is, and why she's not around. She admits that she passed away the day of her apprentice ceremony, and that he and Bumblekit were born in ThunderClan, not ShadowClan. Opossumkit becomes confused and upset by this and tries to make sense of it all, mostly why Webstrike would lie to him for so long. Chamomilefrost lies and says that she was close to dying and that's why she gave them up. He accepts this, but still has many questions. He tells Webstrike that he knows the truth, and he apologizes, saying that he didn't want to lose him by telling him about it. He asks about Webstrike's family, and he reveals that his mother, Daya, also had three legs. This makes Opossumkit feel worried that was the reason why Webstrike had lied. He starts having memories of a tom, and suspects that he's somehow connected to Peachfuzz. He contemplates leaving camp to try and find him. Webstrike comes back to camp one night and tells him that Wolfheart visited him. He at first thinks he means Wolfheart is still alive, but quickly realizes that he's just in StarClan. He promises that he'll take him, Hornetpaw, and Birdpaw to visit him soon. He is very nervous but hopeful about this. He confesses to Chamomilefrost that he's afraid of growing up and becoming an apprentice because he can't fight, and he hates being alone. Opossumkit becomes an apprentice on 11/4/18 (Ch. 3) and is given [[Halfwolf|'Halfwolf']] as his mentor! (lang warning!) ''' Apprenticehood' '''Clan:' ShadowClan Cats Involved: Halfwolf, Snailshine, Thistlejaw, Webstrike, Hornetbuzz, Birdbreeze, cont. Age Range: 6-?? moons Halfwolf shows him their territory, including their border with WindClan. Opossumpaw asks if they share a border with ThunderClan, but Halfwolf tells him that they don't. He mentions their "crazy leader", a tom named [[Nightrunner|'Nightrunner.']] Opossumpaw thinks that this is the tom he's been having memories of, especially when he mentions that his pelt is black with a bit of white. A few days later, he ends up meeting the mystery tom by the pass, who turns out to be [[Snailshine|'Snailshine,']] who knew Peachfuzz well and even helped raise Chamomilefrost and Oakgaze when they were apprentices. They come across two WindClan apprentices, and Snailshine tells him that WindClan is heartless. Opossumpaw realizes he has to go back to camp, but Snailshine promises he'll find him again soon. He is very excited about this. Webstrike takes him and his half-siblings to see Wolfheart. Opossumpaw is very happy to see him again, but the visit quickly turns chaotic when Birdbreeze asks who killed him. He admits that Webstrike did it. Opossumpaw refuses to believe this, instead adamant that he could've been framed or Wolfheart mistook whatever he saw for Webstrike. He and Wolfheart both plead with his siblings not to hurt him, but they do so anyway. He grabs onto Birdbreeze as he attacks him, and all three chase him to the WindClan border, where both ShadowClanners and WindClanners are patrolling. A large fight ensues, ending with an injured Webstrike crossing the border into WindClan. Before he goes, he tells Opossumpaw to find him if he ever needs him. Even though he is deeply affected and distraught by his father leaving, Opossumpaw decides to prove his innocence, even though he is afraid of what awaits him when he eventually goes back to ShadowClan... alone. He goes back to the border a few days later, and ends up finding Webstrike. He is overjoyed to see him again, but Webstrike confesses that he's leaving Highrisers to take care of Daya and go back to the kin, where he'll be safe. He pleads with him for proof of why he actually killed Wolfheart. He mentions his cruel father Isaiah, who he killed moons before, but is still vague about what happened. They tearfully say goodbye, with Webstrike offering him advice and Opossumpaw giving him a strip of his cast to remember him by. Opossumpaw watches him leave, quickly falling into a hysterical state as he goes back to ShadowClan territory. He has a dream about breaking his good leg and Isaiah attacking him. Opossumpaw vows to get to the bottom of the situation, no matter what. Later, the real Isaiah visits him in a dream and threatens him, giving him cryptic messages about more bloodshed and death coming. He also says that his siblings will never listen to him, but he will. This is proven to be true when Opossumpaw tries to apologize to both Hornetbuzz and Birdbreeze, but neither one will listen. Hornetbuzz accuses him of wanting to hurt her or replace her again, and Birdbreeze says he wants nothing to do with him. He angrily destroys the ground in his fort, until he bruises his paws and is knocked out by a falling branch. Isaiah visits him again, and shows him a vision of Webstrike and Daya in the Twolegplace. He tells him that it's up to him to make things clearer with his siblings. He also mentions that Opossumpaw is part of a long line of warriors, and that his kin will always be there for him. Opossumpaw questions him on what he means by all of this, but he doesn't answer. Chamomilefrost leaves, causing Opossumpaw to feel more desperate. He visits Wolfheart and tells him he loves him. He asks if he knew about Isaiah. Wolfheart tells him that Webstrike mentioned him when he poisoned Wolfheart, but adds that he can't be trusted, and makes Opossumpaw promise that he won't see him again. Opossumpaw promises, but guiltily knows he might break it, since this confirms he had something to do with it. Opossumpaw meets a WindClan apprentice named [[Wasppaw|'Wasppaw']] at the border. The two end up speaking and revealing parts of their pasts to each other when Wasppaw tells him that he met Webstrike while he was staying with WindClan. A few weeks later, Opossumpaw sees Wasppaw again and ends up deliberately trespassing over their border after Wasppaw's encouragement when they speak. He ends the visit when he hears distant whispering, which he suspects is from Isaiah. At another visit a few weeks later, he finds out that Wasppaw, now Wasphiss, tried to find Webstrike and bring him down, but only ended up finding a random ThunderClanner and getting his forehead cut. Opossumpaw frantically tells him that he should never have done that, but is glad he's okay, and they reaffirm what their friendship means to each other. Opossumpaw meets a tom named Taipanbite, a former member of ShadowClan who rejoined. He learns that he was close with Webstrike, and the pair become friends. One day, an injured and tired kit comes into ShadowClan's camp. His name is Cragkit, and after Opossumpaw and Taipanbite talk to him, they find out he's Webstrike's son by a fling with Meadowbrook. Opossumpaw is overjoyed at having another half-sibling, and they have a good brother-relationship for once. At another meeting with Wasphiss, the other tom reveals that he feels alone and miserable in WindClan. The two come up with a plan that, when Opossumpaw becomes a warrior, Wasphiss will leave WindClan for ShadowClan. Opossumpaw is anxious but overall excited for it. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% |-|ShadowClan= "My home!" ---- :Thistlejaw/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁/70% ::"He's- He's... nice. I'm glad he stuck by me." :Opossumpaw shifts on his paws, but gives a small smile. :Thistlejaw was the first warrior Opossumpaw ever spoke to (apart from his relatives). He sees something kind in him despite his appearance, most likely because he's the only other person in ShadowClan who understands what it's like to be 'ugly' or different. After Webstrike's leave from ShadowClan, the tom helped comfort Opossumpaw and later encouraged him to visit Wolfheart. :Hornetbuzz/Warrior/Half-sister/⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"I'm- I'm just h-her replacement. Sh-Sh-She hates me." :Opossumpaw looks down and frowns deeply. :Opossumpaw has only ever spoken to Hornetbuzz a handful of times, and when they do, it's clear how she feels about him. She seemed to put a distance between them, and Opossumpaw figured it was because he was Webstrike's newest kit. As he defended Webstrike, she started to believe that he would try and kill her. This deeply affected him. :Birdbreeze/Warrior/Half-brother/⦁/25% ::"H-He hates me, too. W-Well, I d-don't care. I wasn't g-gonna watch Papa d-d-die." :Opossumpaw frowns. :Birdbreeze spoke to him once as an apprentice about Wolfheart, and he helped him get through his warrior ceremony, but apart from that, he only really knows his name and the fact that they're related through Webstrike. After he jumped on him to keep him from killing Webstrike when he was found out, he's pretty sure Birdbreeze has the same opinion about him that Hornetbuzz does. This was confirmed when he made him cry. :Halfwolf/Senior Warrior/Mentor/⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"He's r-really nice to me! And funny." :Opossumpaw grins. :Opossumpaw sometimes worries he'll never make it through training. But after Halfwolf promised him he'd always be there for him, he feels more encouraged to try at it. He is more relaxed around him now. |-|ThunderClan= "M-M-Mama..." ---- :Snailshine/Warrior/Father-figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"I-I hope I can see you again soon!" :Opossumpaw brightens instantly. :Opossumpaw has only actually met Snailshine once, but seemed to instantly trust him, and believe that he was the tom he'd been having memories of. He loves talking to him and sees him as his father-figure. |-|WindClan= "Snail says they d-don't even have hearts! But I don't think you could survive without one. So maybe not!" ---- :Wasppaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"He's... interesting, that's for sure." :Opossumpaw's eyes flicker, but he gives a small smile. :Opossumpaw met Wasppaw shortly after visiting Wolfheart. The two became friends over being estranged from their families, with Wasppaw having been at first left behind in ThunderClan by his mother. Even though he was at first wary at being friends with a WindClanner after everything, he trusts Wasppaw and believes that he doesn't have bad intentions, even if he can be a little jaded sometimes. |-|RiverClan= "Wh-What?" |-|SkyClan= "Who?" |-|Outside the Clans= :Peachfuzz/Queen/Mother/⦁⦁/50% ::"..." :Opossumpaw's jaw opens and closes a few times as he looks away. :Opossumpaw isn't totally sure what to think about his mother, Peachfuzz. He doesn't exactly remember her, as he was unweaned when she gave him and his brother to Webstrike. However, he is still sad that he never got to actually be with her before she died, and loves to find out more about what she was like. :Webstrike/Warrior/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Papa... He not as b-b-bad as everyone says. He didn't do this. An-And I'm gonna prove it." :Opossumpaw flicks an ear and looks down. :Opossumpaw absolutely loved his father and relied on him for safety and comfort after Bumblekit disappeared. However, he had a bit of an idea of tough love, as he'd try to get him to toughen up and get out of his shell. When Opossumpaw found out the truth about his ThunderClan origins, he was mad about his dishonesty, but didn't stay mad for long. Their strong bond was tested when he revealed himself and soon after left Highrisers, even though Opossumpaw would love to see him once more. He still refuses to believe what everyone is saying and will do whatever it takes to save his father's innocence, and make him proud of him. :Wolfheart/Warrior/Adoptive-father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I-I'm happy I can see you again." :Opossumpaw smiles brightly. :When he first met Wolfheart, he didn't consider him to be much of a father, and instead considered Webstrike to be his only father. He didn't mean to do it out of spite, but does regret doing so; only realizing the weight he had in his life after he died. He finds happiness in the fact that he can find and visit him again, and makes sure to tell him he loves him when he visits. :Bumblekit/Kit/Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% :"P-P-Please come back." :Opossumpaw looks past you, like he's trying to find something behind you. :Opossumpaw and Bumblekit had a very strong sense of brotherhood. Bumblekit was bigger and stronger than him, so he'd look out and stick up for him if anyone tried anything. Opossumpaw would in turn keep him out of trouble and help him explore the camp. His sudden disappearance hit him hard, and he longs for a day where he'll come back, or he can work up the courage to find him. :Isaiah/Rogue/Grandfather/⦁⦁⦁/100% :"Wh-What do you want with me?" :Opossumpaw's eyes widen. :Opossumpaw used to fear Isaiah, but after he started visiting him in his dreams, he is slowly beginning to trust him. He's sure that Isaiah had a hand in Wolfheart's murder, but part of him holds onto the fact that Isaiah is both the only person who understands, and his only remaining connection left to Webstrike. 'Trivia' *His nickname is "'Poss". *Two other people in his family have the same deformity; Daya, his grandmother, and Wiltedfoot, his uncle. *He weaves moss around his deformed leg to cover it up and keep it in place. 'Quotes' ❝ It's no one's fault. he snapped suddenly, then immediately turned pink with embarrassment. J-Juh-Just-- leave him-- alone. '' ❞ — ''Opossumpaw to Hornetpaw after hearing her shout at Webstrike following Wolfheart's death ❝ That- that doesn't make sense. Me and Bumblekit were born here, but y-you, I didn't meet you until a little bit ago. Huh-How-- that-- I don't understand! None of this makes any sense! ❞ — Opossumpaw to Chamomilefrost ❝ ''Yeah, me neither! I can’t w-wait! ❞ — Opossumpaw to Halfwolf ❝ ''H-H-He's innocent, Papa, he was, he was framed, or, or, or something- I don't know! But he didn't do this! Th-There's a r-r-reason, there h-h-h-has to be. ❞ — Opossumpaw to Hornetbuzz and Birdbreeze after finding out the truth about Webstrike ❝No. No one- No one carries me. ❞ — Opossumpaw to Thistlejaw 'Fanart''' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__